Agricultural seed planting is typically accomplished by multi-row planters and drills. Each planter and drill comprise a plurality of row units adapted for opening a seed furrow, depositing seeds within the furrow, and closing the seed furrow around the seeds.
The placement of the seeds in the furrow greatly effects the growth characteristics of the plants. The seeds are deposited in the seed furrow through a seed tube attached to the row unit. The seed tube is designed to deposit the seeds in the bottom of the furrow. However, as the seeds descend through the seed tube, they are prone to bouncing, which ultimately affects where the seeds lie in the furrow. In addition, the seeds may bounce off the soil when they land in the furrow, which also affects where the seeds lie in the furrow. To properly place the seeds in the bottom of the furrow an extension may be fixed to the seed tube to properly direct the seeds into the vertex of the furrow.
In addition to properly placing the seeds in the vertex of the furrow, it is oftentimes also desirable to provide various liquids in the furrow along with the seeds to facilitate plant growth and the ultimate crop yield. The liquids included in the furrow may be liquid fertilizers, liquid insecticides, liquid starters, inoculants, and water. However, problems can arise when providing liquid directly into the furrow along with the seeds. Drenching the seed in fertilizer may result in burning the seed which has a negative impact on plant growth and the ultimate crop yield. Accordingly, it is desirable to place liquids in the furrow along with the seeds without drenching seeds. In some instances, it is desirable to place liquid in the furrow well above the seeds to further avoid the risk that the liquid will come in contact with the seeds. Distributing a liquid higher on the seed V walls also allows a higher concentration of fertilizer, insecticide, or other liquid to be distributed in the furrow without negatively impacting seed growth.
Numerous benefits are derived from in-furrow liquid distribution, such as maximizing the effectiveness of the liquid introduced into the furrow, in some situations reducing the volume of a particular liquid required to achieve a desired effect in other situations increasing the volume or concentration of a liquid to achieve a desired effect, and minimizing the time required for a particular liquid to effect the seed.
Liquid fertilizer placement disks may be added to the planter row units for placing liquid in a separate trench next to the seed furrow. The liquid fertilizer placement disks create a trench about 2 inches to the side of the seed furrow and about two inches deep and deposit liquid into the trench, which is commonly referred to as 2×2 fertilizer application. The liquid fertilizer disks, however, are very expensive, require large amounts of fertilizer because of the remote location from the seeds, and do not provide for in-furrow distribution of liquid.
Referring to FIGS. 1A-1E, an in-furrow liquid dispensing device is illustrated, the device connected with a KEETON SEED FIRMER™. The seed firmer is adapted to press seeds into the seed furrow as shown in FIG. 1A. The device includes a diverter, which is shown in FIG. 1D and shown in section in FIG. 1F, plugged into a hose running along the length of the seed firmer. The diverter defines a first liquid diversion channel and a second liquid diversion channel for diverting liquid adjacent the seeds embedded in the furrow by the seed firmer as shown in FIG. 1B. Referring to FIGS. 1F-1G, a liquid dispensing device as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,274 to Jeffrey Peter is shown connected with a Keeton Seed Firmer.
There are several potential disadvantages and problems with the liquid dispensing devices illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1G. One potential problem is that these liquid dispensing devices have small diameter openings for the liquids to pass through. For example, the liquid diversion channels of the diverter are about 1/16″ diameter outlets. Heavier fertilizers in some instances do not flow evenly from these small diameter outlets. Additionally, when used with heavy materials such as fertilizer that require a larger opening to pass through, these devices may plug-up and stop the flow of material. When plugging occurs, inadequate amounts of product will be placed in the furrow by the plugged lines.
Another problem is that to avoid plugging, the liquid must be diluted with water. For heavy liquid fertilizers, it has been found that the liquid dispensing device in some instances functions most efficiently if the liquid fertilizer is diluted so that the fertilizer flows evenly and without plugging. Diluting the fertilizer, however, causes problems for the application because to obtain the appropriate amount of liquid in the furrow a greater volume of liquid (fertilizer diluted with water) has to be delivered into the furrow through the smaller holes in the delivery system. The greater volume of liquid in the furrow additionally produces wetness in the furrow that can cause the press wheels to build up with mud, which, in turn, leads to closing problems with the press wheels.
Another important consideration is location—just where in the furrow the liquid is placed. The devices illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1G in some instances distribute liquid on the seeds, or oftentimes within ¼″ on each side of the seeds in the furrow. Accordingly, the seeds are many times drenched in liquid, or the liquid is within from about ⅛″ to about ¼″ of the seed. Besides the unwanted effects caused by drenching the seeds in some liquids, putting any fertilizer in such close proximity to the seed, especially in drier soil, draws the moisture out of the soil around it, pulling it in close to the seed. The concentration of liquid adjacent the seed may cause it to germinate more quickly than it would have under normal conditions, and early growth may be accelerated. If dry soil conditions persist, then the seed may run out of moisture for the tap root and nodule roots to pick up, which may stunt the growth of the emerging crop and in some instances result in the death of the crop.
There are some instances, however, when it is preferable to distribute liquids such as fertilizer directly on the seeds in the furrow, as may be achieved with a single outlet hose device. Accordingly, it was recognized that it would be desirable to provide a single device that may distribute liquid in the furrow without drenching the seeds, and have the same device be convertible to also distribute fertilizer directly on the seeds, as needs dictate. This convertible embodiment of the present invention would have the benefit of allowing farmers to quickly reconfigure the device from, for example, a seed drenching configuration to an in-furrow liquid distribution that does not drench the seeds.
It was further recognized that it would be beneficial to be able to reconfigure the device from a single outlet configuration to a two outlet configuration, or vice versa, at the liquid supply tank or at the extension. If reconfigured at the extension, such reconfiguration should be consistently achieved. Furthermore, when the liquid distribution device is being used, the risk that it is inadvertently dislodged by debris in the furrow, the jostling of the tractor, and the like, or misoriented during installation or reconfiguration should be lessened to the extent possible so that liquids are not deposited in unintended portions of the furrow. It was also recognized that it would be desirable to be able to distribute one type of liquid directly on the seed while distributing a second liquid adjacent the seeds.
In addition, oftentimes the proper application of a liquid into the furrow has been complicated by ceasing the flow of the liquid from the liquid supply tank, such as by turning off a pump or distributor system tasked with transferring the liquid under pressure from the tank to the furrow. Under such conditions, an inordinate amount of liquid continues to flow after the pump or distributor system is shut off until the tube from the supply tank is empty. Conversely, when the pump is restarted, a significant amount of time normally elapses until liquid is once again flowing into the furrow.